


iii. healing

by Arachyle



Series: internecine [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Metaphors, Poetry, Scars, Sifki Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachyle/pseuds/Arachyle
Summary: "every touch is fire... every breath is war... "an entry for day 3 "scars" of Sifki Week 2019 on Tumblr





	iii. healing

Every touch is fire.  
By which the soul seeps through  
the core of a bloodstone,  
do their caresses resemble  
melted jaspers that flows and press  
to be bounded by healing with adoration's decree.

Every breath is war.  
By which the soul seeks refuge  
from open wounds and tattered linen,  
do their breaths mingle  
with the scent of soothing eucalyptus  
that whirls with helichrysum's essence.

Every glance is abundance.  
By which the soul renders full  
from offered affection and gifted compassion,  
do their gazes meet  
with desperation and hope reflecting  
eons of memories and thoughts held close. 

Every aroma is treasure.  
By which the soul soars free  
from dried, bloodied soil to lush, clean sheets,  
do their senses douse  
in rich firewood's lingering fragrance  
that lovely chamomile's balm conquers.

Every taste is salt.  
By which the soul slips across  
from longing kisses to bleeding scars,  
do their lips anchor  
unto each other's akin to the manner  
that salvation succeeds chaos.


End file.
